


Heaven In The Mirror

by yiendere



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Chan, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, it's very domestic i promise, they shower after it's okay, they're husbands in this!, top seungsik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiendere/pseuds/yiendere
Summary: “Well,” Chan began, looking away “Let's go upstairs… get the shower running, get it all nice and warm” Seungsik could feel himself soften with each word, eyes slowly closing until “and you can take off this plug from inside me and instead give your cock some good use”
Relationships: Heo Chan/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Heaven In The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Oooops, more badly written filth. Sorry about that.
> 
> Please, if you're a minor do NOT read this fic. It's meant for adults only, so let's keep it at that.  
> Also, anything depicted in this fic or any of the others I wrote so far is just fiction and pure imagination. In other words, none of this is real.
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on twitter @yiendere!

He took his time climbing the stairs, dragging his feet up the steps as if the time belonged to him. With each step taken, another piece of clothing fell to the floor, crumpled and lost in the middle of the pile of clothes that was accumulating on Chan's path.

As he approached the bathroom, he was completely naked, to the delight of Seungsik's eyes who had been left behind on that undressing fashion walk. As soon as Chan got home, visibly tired after a day at work, his eyes went straight to his husband who was still working at the computer at those ungodly hours.

“Well, hello there” Chan murmured, approaching his ever so smiley husband even if the smile was a bit faded and dull from his also tired state. A peck is shared between the two, Chan flashing Seungsik with those adorable dimples of his in a warm smile.

“Mmm, smile one more time and I melt right here” Cheesy, but works because soon Chan is smiling once again, rolling his eyes at his husband’s antics but kissing him once again.

“I know another way or two to make you melt…” it was Chan’s turn to be sappy, but truth be told they’ve been like that for God knows how many years and they won’t stop now.  
“Oh yeah?” Seungsik asked, raising an eyebrow at the enticing offer, closing the laptop in front of him and paying it no mind “Now I’m curious, tell me more”.

With that said, his arms wrapped around his husband’s waist, pulling him impossibly close and resting his chin on his torso, the current position he was in was indeed perfect for Chan to maybe just maybe play with his hair, if he caught on the hint.

To which he did, because the ever so smiley man felt his heart swoon at the image of his husband sitting down and pulling him for a tight hug, those loving eyes staring right back into his soul and God dammit Chan was weak for Seungsik. His hand ran infinite pats through Seungsik’s semi fried hair, savoring the moment as his husband relaxed into his touch as he spoke

“Well,” he began, looking away like he was conducting a speech to a room full of people “I’m sore in places I shouldn’t be sore. So I was thinking, we could go upstairs… get the shower running, get it all nice and warm” Seungsik could feel himself soften with each touch from Chan, eyes slowly closing until “and you could finally take off this damned plug from inside me and instead give your cock some good use”

To that, Seungsik’s eyes opened in a flash, like a wave of emotion suddenly ran his body over. He looked up at his husband like he just had told them they won the lottery. And in Seungsik’s defense, being inside Chan felt way better than that.

Chan chuckled back at his husband, those dimples capable of making Seungsik scream if he wasn’t so tired “So, what do you say?”

And that’s how Chan ended up flashing way more than just his dimples to his husband. Waiting by the doorstep, he made sure Seungsik got a good look at his ever so voluptuous ass, bare and oh so tempting all for Seungsik to take. 

Looking back one last time, Chan opens the bathroom door and disappears inside. It was now up to Seungsik to follow him. Laughing to himself as he takes off his clothes, Seungsik thinks about how smart Chan is as he walks the same path now covered in the other's clothes.  
He hadn’t notice Chan taking longer in the bathroom this morning, much less the fact he stuck a whole butt plug inside him and kept it there for the remaining of his workday. His husband, for lack of better words, will most certainly be the death of him.

Him or his dick, because he was unbearably hard just from thinking of Chan having a vibrating little toy inside him all day long hitting his sweet spot not quite with the intensity his husband can but still causing a knowing frenzy in his belly.  
Seungsik was starting to lose it. Each step he could feel a hammer knocking on his ears, his blood rushing down to his cock, twitching and getting harder by the second. Getting rid of the last piece of clothing left, he approached the doorstep slowly; anxiety building up in his chest for what could await him.

Daring to find out on his own, he opened the door slowly only to find Chan perched over the bathroom counter, ass thrown back and arm reaching out to fuck himself with the infamous butt plug he’s been keeping inside his ass all day 

“Took you long enough—fuck” his voice was already all sorts of lustful and moans filled the air, as Seungsik watched with hungry eyes the way his husband played with the toy “doesn’t feel as good as your cock, baby” he teased, the fucker even grinned while staring right back at Seungsik, wrist moving faster to fuck himself open with the toy. It looked perverted, and indeed it was, the sounds coming from Chan were nothing less than pure pornography.

“Come fuck me, baby” his free hand reached out for Seungsik, who gladly stepped inside the bathroom finally and closed the door behind him

“Fuck, Chan…” it took all the strength in Seungsik to not just shove his cock inside his husband and get what he wanted. He didn’t want just that, he wanted to admire how fucking sinfully beautiful Chan looked for him; ass cheeks spreading open with each thrust from his tired hand, puffy rim clenching around nothing when Chan pulled out the small toy and whined because he just couldn’t reach that spot he wanted so desperately.

“Fuck yourself some more for me to see, come on…” Seungsik’s voice was silky and filled with lust, his hands coming down to spread his lover’s cheeks further apart and Chan could only moan in frustration “look at you, baby” and out of nowhere, Seungsik’s hand was on Chan’s hair to pull his head back to make him stare back at his reflection of the bathroom mirror they were both in front of.  
And to say Seungsik was about to implode would be an understatement; their reflections showed a flushed and horny Chan, leaning completely over the counter and trying to fuck himself open. Right behind him was his husband, holding him by the hair and making him see the face of utter frustration on him “you can’t do it yourself. You need something bigger inside you, don’t you?”

And as simple as that, his free hand was over Chan’s, replacing his with his own and gripping the toy in his hand. Chan gasped once Seungsik took the butt plug completely out of him, feeling empty once again and whimpering like he needed more “You walked around your office all day long with this little thing inside you?” and even with his head being forced to stay in place by his husband’s hand, Chan grinned to the reflection of his lover in the mirror “I can imagine you sitting on this, trying to imagine it’s my cock fucking into you”

Placing the butt plug on the counter next to Chan, Seungsik pulled harder on the other’s hair, earning him a hiss in return, but his back was now pressed closely to Seungsik’s bare torso, his mouth hovering over his ear “You walked around filled to the brim like a cheap whore, I think you should be fucked like one” Seungsik whispered to Chan’s ear, hands roaming his chest and pinching at his hard nipples.

“O-Oh fuck, fuck yes” the sudden stimulation and the words from his husband all hitting him at the same time made Chan dizzy, ass bucking back to seek Seungsik’s hard cock “I was on the edge all day… riding on my seat slowly to feel that buzz inside me” he chuckled lowly between moans, Seungsik’s fingers working wonders on his nipples, pinching hard and pulling and leaving Chan almost breathless “but it wasn’t enough. It was never enough” tilting his head back enough to meet Seungsik’s lips, he spoke into them “only your cock is enough to make me come”.

Biting down on Chan’s quivering bottom lip, Seungsik cursed under his breath at the other's filthy confession, abruptly turning him forward and making him lean again to his original position, enjoying how Chan naturally bucked his hips back like his cock was the only thing on his mind. 

Seungsik didn’t have plans to make his lover wait, and so he opened one of the drawers of the counter and quickly found the lube they kept there for what they called “emergency morning shower sex”. Chan comes up with the names, not him.

Opening the lid with his thumb, Seungsik covered his cock with the substance, stroking himself a few times as he watched Chan moan in his place, ass wiggling slightly in the air and rim opening and closing like begging for something to fuck him quick.

“Seungsik, for fucks sake just—G-God” before Chan could finish his sentence, Seungsik’s tip was pressing deliciously against his opening, breaking in and slowly entering him. The elder held Chan’s hips in place, feeling the tight heat of his ass clenching around him and making him curse under his breath.

“That’s it, all open and ready for me…” Seungsik spoke low, moaning his way through filling Chan’s ass completely and watching in the reflection his face of pure bliss; mouth falling open, eyes not quite shut and unfocused, voice was getting high and whiny with each inch of Seungsik taken far up his cock-hungry ass.  
The elder watched as his cock slid so easily, the rim stretching so beautifully around his thick cock and taking him whole “Good boy, taking me so well… tell me how much you craved my cock all day? How badly did you think it was me fucking into your tight cunt, baby?”

Chan wanted to scream because of his husband’s words, head falling to hit the cool counter and muttering words that Seungsik couldn’t quite understand. Until Seungsik started thrusting harder, and harder, and the sound of skin clapping was becoming louder and louder, and Chan couldn’t contain his filthy mouth any longer “Oh my God” he moaned, biting down on his wrist before that familiar hand was pulling at his hair again and making him face him through the mirror.

“Look at me while I take you” and Seungsik’s hips had no pity for Chan, his cock sliding fast and hard inside him with each thrust “Want you to look me in the eyes while I make you mine. I own you, you hear me?”  
Chan was a moaning mess, eyes rolling all the way back to his head, mouth agape, and drool spilling subtly from the corner of his lips as he tried to think of words to say but his brain was all sorts of fucked

“Can’t even speak while I fuck you” and Seungsik laughed, mockery evident in his tone “I’m gonna come so far up in you. I’m gonna breed you like a cheap little whore and there’s nothing you can do about it”

Chan has no clue where all that came from, but he is glad Seungsik found it within himself to say it because holy shit he was about to come if he kept talking like that.

Supporting most of his weight on his forearm, his other hand came down to stroke his own leaking cock, Seungsik hitting his prostrate way too well and it was starting to become all too overwhelming for Chan  
“P-Please, please keep going… fuck, I love your cock. I want it so bad” and he looked straight into Seungsik’s eyes this time, making sure he knew how close he was as well “come inside me, baby. Dump your cum inside me, breed me please”

With a few more hard thrusts and more incoherent curses falling from each other’s lips, they soon were on the edge of orgasm, with Seungsik spilling hot and fast inside his husband and Chan following not far behind.  
Seungsik watched as he slowly slid his cock off his husband's ass, knowing damn well what would follow; Chan’s head was comfortably laying on his forearms as he felt Seungsik’s cum leak from his aching and open ass hole, feeling dirtier than he ever felt but that just added onto how hot the scene was.

“Holy shit…” were Seungsik’s first words, struggling to catch his breath once again as he engraved in his brain the image of his husband’s ass filled with his own cum.  
He didn’t think his night would end up like that, but he wasn’t complaining about that for sure.

“Come here, baby” and so, strong and caring arms helped Chan back onto his feet, legs feeling a bit like jelly from how hard he was fucked but nothing he wasn’t used to. He turned him around, facing the lovely dimpled smile of his lover once again before kissing it.

And Chan’s arms made their way around Seungsik’s shoulders, pulling him closer and also holding onto him for good measure “I can barely feel my legs” he laughed it off  
His husband soon was laughing as well, head hiding on the crook of his neck not only to kiss the sensitive skin there but also to say “So… breed me, uh?”

Chan gasped at the hypocrisy “Excuse me? You started it with the cheap whore talk—“

Suddenly lifting his head and stealing a kiss from the other, Seungsik spoke “Hmmm, sure sure. I heard there were talks of a hot steamy shower…”

And Chan just stared back at him, shaking his head but smirking at the audacity of his husband “You are lucky I love you”


End file.
